ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnimix Season 1 Episode 3
This is the 3rd episode of Ben 10: Omnimix, it premiered on 24th January 2015, 10:00 AM EST EPISODE III Notes to Reader *To Understand this episode you must know What happened and what didn't. *I try to make the Episodes interesting by presenting in a unique way to make visually attractive and catchy. *You can give your opinions and feelings on this Episode in the comments for any suggestions or feedback and views on the series as a whole please reply official thread. *The contents of the plot has too much complex formatting, it is adviced not to edit it as the code already too messed up. Instead tell me what to change Characters Appearing Kevin11 Kevin 11,000 Pakmar Premise Kevin is somehow sent to the future probably by Eon, then he then attacks Kenny but Eon soon takes control of Kenny and disappears. Kevin is left alone in the future city now what will he do? Plot No, this can’t be happening, You can leave me in this weird world Tennyson! Where did you go? Come back! (Frowning and smashing random this in the remaining store) Stop you fool! Enough get out of Pakmar Store, no more destroy, Pakmar hard work hard money Shut up you little………Do you want to die? (Picks up Packman) Put Pakmar down, Or Pakmar call Tennyson, he teach you listen Tennyson is gone you fool, and now so will you… That junior tennyson, Real Tennyson more power, turn you into dust What Junior Tennyson? Is that his son Yes! now put Pakmar down! Now I understand…. You big alien monster, don’t ignore Pakmar! Tennyson beat you up Shut up! (Throws Pakmar into the wreckage) (Kevin starts walking through the city looking at flying cars, aliens everywhere, children riding hover boards and tall buildings higher than sky) Wow, that’s why I was wonder everything thing seems so familiar yet totally different. I am in Bellwood of the future! (He comes across the statue of Ben 10,000) I can’t believe this! They worship him! (He sees a random guy walking, and stops him) Random guy: What the heck dude, you look so ugly… If you don’t wan to die just tell me what I ask Random guy: Okay fine, What do you wanna know big ugly bully (Slams him hard) Tell where will I find him? Random Guy: Ouch! Who? Ben 10,000? Ya, and why will you call him that? Random Guy: You really don’t know? (Hits him in his face) I wouldn’t be asking if I already knew…. Random Guy: Okay don’t kill me now, he stays at Mount Rushmore in his headquarters, everybody knows that expect you…. (Jumps high and disappears into the sky) (An Hour Later) So this is where my biggest enemy lives after destroying my life, wonder where I live….but first things, things first I will find Ben and destroy him (Kevin climbs up the tower & tries to sneak in through the hind side but is caught by the guards) Guard 1: Wait a sec, its Master Devlin! (to himself) Why does everyone call me that? Guard 2: Ya you a right I didn’t recognize him Guard 1: Why are sneaking in like a thief little Devlin Guard 2: Moreover you shouldn't be here Master Delvin, you knows whose beheind this wall right? Whose there? Guard 1: Comon, it’s your dad Guard 2: Did you forget? Kevin 11,000. Remember how you helped the Tennyson to catch him (shocked at first, but quickly applying his brain) Oh ya, how can I forget… Guard 1: Listen now you go straight to your room, no more wandering about. This place isn’t safe for you Guard 2: Ya if He finds you then…He would…. Guard 1: Enough dude stop scaring the kid, and you go to your room Ya I will Guard 2: (whispering)Let’s go and finnish that burger shall we? Guard 1: (chuckles) Ya, I can’t wait (The guards then disappear and Kevin goes inside not to find Ben anymore, to find himself instead) That delving he must look same as me, but how come his my son? Did I marry someone or something? Ewwwww…..future sucks….. I wonder if I am so ugly still now… (He walks down a corridor and finally finds a cell at the end, inside it) Hey, are you Kevin? Wait you….you are cured? (turns) Devlin is that you? My son, you came back..I am so sorry…I now realize…I was wrong If you help me get out the I promise I will…… I am not devlin, its so weird that you have forgotten you had this face once, but how did you do it? What are saying? Its me Kevin….its you….I am you….I know this sounds crazy to you but… Wait a second, do you mean that? You are me from the past? Ya exactly! I always knew you were smart enough How do I know its really me? Its can devlin trying to fool you, maybe they sent you …. don’t be foolish Kevin..Its me..We are the same person If its like that, then dear me tell me something about myself that no one else know… Why a single thing? I can tell you everything… Remember those days after you left your family, how spent them without a place to stay, no food to eat. And what about the days in Null void? Every night running, hiding. And your love…you loved her so much but you could never say it. You knew she would never like you…. Enough, I know you are me, and you don’t everything kid, not the last part…. What? No time for stories, now tell me how did you get here? I don’t remember, I woke up and I was here…no wait I woke up in the Null Void as usual then saw this purple light and then I was in these futuristic Bellwood If can get here I can go to the past too, But why do you wanna go to the past? To kill Tennyson But don’t you have a Tennyson here, why can’t you kill him? because if I destroy the young one in the past, he will never have the chance to grow up into Ben 10,000 and you will have no one on your path, imagine what can you do then. But how will that help you? I can come back to a world where I am the most powerful! Ok but tell me how to get back to my human form? Oh I know how much impatient you must seeing yourself like this, I remember the rage of being stuck like that How did you do it? Tell me It took years of concentration and I worship my dear me, stuck in lonely dimension for decades you get enough time to enhance yourself You have to teach me Only if you help me, help yourself get out f this stinky prison Yes I will help me…..(Evil smile) (A Few Minutes Later, Alarm is on Kevin 11,000 and Kevin 11 escape while the guards are busy with there burgers) (Far away at Kevin’s hideout) This place is still here? Ya, and I am here after decades. Now look what I brought from our trip to Tennyson House (takes out a Null Void Projector) no, I hate this thing Relax man, its much more familiar place now (shoots out a portal) But why? It’s a place with all kind of weird aliens, and you don’t know what more…I am sure there would something to get us back in time No way, I am not going in Think about it, it’s our only way to get back a Tennyson and your only way to go back home But I just got out of it At least you didn’t spend all you life inside it Ok, fine I will go in To be continued.... Aliens Used None Major Events *Kevin meets Kevin 11,000 Rate this Episode How much will rate this episode out out 5? 1 (bad) 2 (not that good) 3 (okay) 4 (too good) 5 (AWESOME!) -- Heatblast is hot!''Upgrade is coolHHH 'Static is @w$um''' 16:18, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Static Category:Omnimix Episodes Category:Episodes